Together Forever
by the-writer1988
Summary: James and Lily spend a day, iceskating. A companion piece relating to in a small way to Chapter 16 of Prongs Rides Again


**Title: **Together Forever

**Author: **MissBlackPotter

**Rating: **K, I think that's right at least ;-)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Summary: **James and Lily spend a day, ice-skating. A companion piece relating to my other story: Prongs Rides Again.

**Notes: **It is not essential to read Prongs Rides Again to understand this story. It is just a one shot, expanding on the relationship of James and Lily.

* * *

**Together Forever**

**Ice Skating**

On December 23rd 1980, snow fell from the sky for six hours straight, causing the world around to cover in white. It was the perfect weather for Harry Potter's first Christmas.

As a cool sun erupted through the clouds, warming the air, and slowly melting the snow, the residents of Godric's Hollow awakened.

Opening the curtains, James Potter stared out, his hazel eyes taking in the snow, and a child like grin spread across his young, handsome face. Snow from the roof fell to the ground. A soft, sleepy moan from the bed caught his attention and James turned to gaze at his loved one.

Lily.

His special Lily.

His flower.

Moving silently, he sat down on the edge of the bed, a loving smile pulling at the edge of his face, and, using his right hand, caressed his wife's soft cheek. "Morning." He said, warmth in his voice.

Lily stirred, blinking her green eyes up at her husband. "Hey, you." she replied. She yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Eightish." James replied. "Lily, it's snowed!"

He pointed out of the window, directing Lily's attention to the outside world. Her face brightened as she took it in. "Harry. His first Christmas, James. The snow will make it more wonderful."

James nodded. "Do you think he's old enough to go out in it?"

"Yes," Lily replied, instantly. "As long as we wrap him up warm, he should be okay." She swung her legs out of the bed, and pulled on her dressing gown. Harry slept in the room next door, with his door open and theirs so that any sound would be heard.

Lily leaned over, looking into the crib that held her five month year old son. Not even half a year old, yet he was still a bundle of joy. Harry was awake and his bright green eyes stared up at his parents as they looked down upon him. He moved his arms upward, gesturing for them to pick him up. As his hands came back to his side, his fingers entwined themselves in his blanket, and, naturally, he pulled the soft cotton into his mouth and attempted to chew it.

James smiled, his grin widening as he looked down at his son. He had never thought that he would have all this, especially with Lily. Glancing at his wife, he watched as Lily picked Harry up, holding him tightly and securely in her arms, and humming softly. She was a natural. She loved Harry. There was nothing to hate about him.

"Come on then, lets get you ready to go outside, shall we?" Lily said, rubbing noses with Harry. Harry laughed. Carefully she put her son on the table, quickly taking his night things off and putting on clean clothes.

"James, can you pass me his small coat?" she asked.

James obediently did so and handed her a small coat that had been made to fit Harry. It was the colour of red and gold, symbolising Gryffindor, the Hogwarts house, in which James and Lily had been a part of for seven years of their lives.

"He looks so sweet." Lily cooed, stepping away from her son and admiring her handwork. Harry was wrapped up warm, ready for his big adventure outside. The only thing they needed to do was get dressed themselves and have something to eat. Then their day in the snow could start.

* * *

"Bluurrr…" Harry said, as James set him down in front of the open door leading out into the snow covered gardens. Harry had never encountered snow before, so it was a new experience for him. As he couldn't crawl just yet, Harry sat staring at the world that he once knew had been full of bright colours, now it was just one. It confused him, but was enchanting. Nimbly, he reached forward and placed a hand on the snow. 

Coldness spread through him, but his wonder grew as the sensation began to fade and his body reacted to the sudden change in temperature.

"James! What are you doing?" Lily asked, running forward.

"Letting Harry have his first touch of snow." James proclaimed.

She was about to scold him more, but seeing the look on her sons face melted her heart. "Come on you, lets take you outside." Lily heaved Harry up into her arms, and walked out into the snow. Her feet sank into the ground, but she continued, with James following.

There back garden overlooked a lake. The amount of snow that had fallen had caused it to freeze over.

"We can't take Harry on that." Lily explained. "No one is here to hold him."

James grinned. "Don't worry, I've got everything taken care of."

Lily looked worriedly at James. What had he done now? Within ten minutes, James and Lily had walked halfway round the lake, when something bounded out of the trees at James, knocking him flat on his back.

"James!" Lily called, but her face fell from alarm to laughter as she saw who had attacked them. Sirius had bounded out in his animagus form, surprising them, but he was now laying in the snow, wrapped in warm clothing, laughing.

James climbed to his feet. "Now we can go ice skating. Sirius is here to look after Harry."

"I wouldn't trust anyone else." Replied Lily, kissing Harry on the head, and then passing him to his still-laughing Godfather.

James raised his wand and cast a freezing spell on the lake. By doing this he was making the ice sturdier so that it would hold their weight. Then he conjured up skates and passing a pair to Lily helped her put them on. Taking her hand he led her onto the ice, and slowly led her round the ice-covered lake.

He kissed her on the cheek, sending a bout of warmth spreading through Lily's body. Releasing her husband's hand, Lily shot off, skating faster and faster so that she was going round in circles, and then she did a twirl in mid-air landing expertly on the ice without falling over.

"I didn't know you could do that?" James exclaimed in wonderment. He learnt more about Lily everyday. He doubted he would ever learn everything about her. His eyes brightened as she extended her hand to James. "Here, let me teach you."

James looked apprehensive. "Are you sure?"

"You can do anything, James." Lily smiled, her red hair flowing out behind her.

"Okay," James agreed.

Taking his hands, James was pulled forward, skating across the rink, gathering speed, as Lily skated backwards. Finally she let go and James went speeding off.

"Push your legs forward!" Lily called. "Skate faster!"

James did so and as he came to the edge of the lake he made a turn so he began to go round in a circle. Then as his speed gathered, his wife told him exactly what to do. At last he was at a reasonable speed, and then he jumped, twisting round in mid-air.

But…

…he lost his bearings and fell straight onto the ice.

"Ow." He was lying flat on his stomach. Luckily he had not hit his head on the ice, but his chest hurt.

Lily skated over to him, laughing, lightly. "That was good, but a little over-enthusiastic."

Sheepishly, James grinned. "I don't think I'll try that again."

"Come on, James, lets just skate." She helped him to his feet. "At least you can skate."

* * *

"Do you see that, Harry?" Sirius asked his Godson, pointing over to the two very-much in love people. "Do you see your daddy?" 

"Nehhhh." Harry said.

Then James did the twirl, falling flat onto the ice. Harry made a funny noise of amusement, his green eyes sparkling.

Sirius lifted Harry up, holding him underneath the arm, and hoisting him higher. "Look at your silly daddy. He can't even do a twirl, can he, Harry?"

The baby pointed outwards.

"Oh, what do you see?"

Harry pointed again. He was at the stage where he was recognising things and pointing them out. It was a sign proving that he was developing quickly and getting to know his surroundings better.

Sirius followed Harry's hand and noticed he was pointing at Lily. He smiled. "You want your mummy? I'm afraid she's busy with daddy."

True enough, James and Lily were skating, hand in hand around the lake, a look of love evident in their features. Even after nearly two years of marriage, their love was still as strong as ever, and it continued to grow. Harry's arrival in the world had made them closer. No one in their right mind would've thought James Potter could ever settle down, but he had, and the love he had for Lily was enough to sustain him for the rest of his life.

Everyone had known about his fascination with Lily, yet no one had truly understood why she had disliked him, but then it had been evident she had been waiting for him to grow up and become the man he was now. Headboyship had changed James Potter. It had made him more committed to his life. Without Lily he would have no direction. Love was a powerful thing and it was this that kept those two together.

No one could deny the fact that they belonged together. If something happened to Lily, Sirius had no idea how James would be able to cope. But then he realised that he would have Harry. Harry would become the only reminder of his love. It would be Harry that would help him survive. Yet, Sirius hoped that nothing would come between this happy family.

If Lily was meant to die, then James would go first, fighting for her. He would not let harm come to her.

His love for her was strong. Strong enough so that he would sacrifice his life. Yet Sirius hoped, fervently, that nothing of that sort would ever come about. They deserved the happiness they had. _I'll do whatever I can do protect them, _he promised.

* * *

"I love you, James," Lily murmured into his shoulder. 

James kissed the top of her head, holding his arms round her shoulders and guiding her gently along the ice. "I know." he whispered in return. "I love you too."

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Lily said, softly.

"Me neither." James replied, "but we'd have Harry to remind ourselves of each other."

Lily smiled. "I know."

They continued to skate slowly round the lake. Lily looked over to where Sirius and Harry were. Sirius was sitting in the snow, with Harry perched in his lap. The small baby had somehow managed to grab snow and had smeared it all over the older man's face, but Sirius didn't seem to care. He merely laughed.

"I wonder why Sirius doesn't settle down. He obviously cares a lot for Harry." Lily observed.

James shrugged. "I don't think there has been anyone special for him yet. Besides he's been too busy as an Auror. With the war coming to heights, Sirius has been getting a lot of calls to help with situations." His face became worried, "It's getting worse Lil."

He swallowed. "The war. Everyday more people die. One day it could be us."

"Don't think like that, James. Let me be content with what we have now. Whenever we die, I want it to be with you. I love you too much to live without you by my side."

James looked deep into her eyes. "So do I."

Lily laid a finger on her lips. "Hush," she reached up and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I love you, Lily." James murmured. "So very much."

"As do I."

"I promise," James began, "That I will not let anything happen to you while I'm alive. Whatever happens we'll be together forever whether one of us dies or we both do. I'll always have my Lily beside me."

"And I'll always have my James by my side." Lily whispered.

They kissed again, love sparking through them. For now they were content with the life they had.

For now they were complete.

James and Lily.

James, Lily and Harry.

Together forever.

**The End**

**I hope this little one shot was better then I thought it was. Let me know what you think! **


End file.
